Marie Potter la Soeur de Harry Potter
by Nouazeite-caramelisee
Summary: Marie potter est la soeur de harry potter, et après des années sans l'avoir rencontré, elle va découvrir... le monde sorcier...
1. Default Chapter

Me voici me voilà avec une nouvelle fic, puisque je n'ai pas fini l'autre faut bien que je vous fasse lire celle ci ! En fait j'en suis déjà à 218 pages pour cette fic même... L'histoire ? Marie Potter est une fille normale... Sauf qu'elle est la soeur de Harry Potter... Et qu'elle a quelques difficultés à s'habituer à ce monde... Il y a aussi le Quidditch... Et les Jeux Olympiques... Vous comprendrez plus tard Mon adresse msn est AngelsEpiC0ax7hotmail.fr pour ceux qui désirent correspondre avec moi et eventuellement connaitre la suite plus vite.

**Disclamer** : pratiquement tous les personnages de cette fic m'appartiennent sauf ceux que vous connaissez déjà ;) Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 : un parent retrouvé

Assise sur le sol, une jeune fille habillée d'un pantalon noir et d'un top rouge pense à ses parents. Elle ne les a jamais connus car ils sont morts deux mois après sa naissance jour pour jour. Elle avait un frère mais elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Elle allait avoir quatorze ans à minuit, le soir. On lui souhaiterait un joyeux anniversaire et on l'embrasserait de toutes parts. Il y aura juste sa «fausse » sœur qui ne dirait rien. Sa «fausse » mère lui ferait un gâteau gigantesque. Son «faux » frère lui ferait un grand câlin et son «faux » père lui dirait juste «Joyeux anniversaire ! ». Mais même avec tout ça, elle n'était pas heureuse. Elle voulait son frère. Au lieu de la nommer ainsi désignons la par son prénom qui est Marie. Marie était heureuse ces temps ci. Elle ne savait pour quoi mais elle avait un pressentiment que quelque chose allait arriver. Marie monta dans sa chambre. Elle paraissait sur son lit quand tout à coups sa «fausse » mère l'appela :

« Marie ! Tu as du courrier !

Quoi, dit une autre voix au premier étage, cette fille ne peut avoir de courrier, maman !

Tais-toi, Catherine ! David, veux-tu aller la chercher, demanda Mme Clam ?

Ouais, m'man, j'y cours !

Marie entendit son cher ami monter les escaliers et frapper à la porte :

Marie, m'man veut te voir !

Ouais, j'arrive !

Marie s'étira un peu et descendit tranquillement.

Tiens, Marie, ce doit être une amie du collège, c'est écrit à l'encre verte.

Je n'ai jamais donné mon adresse à une fille aimant le vert… Rien d'autre ?

Si, ton abonnement, une lettre d'Adèle, une lettre de Joschua et une lettre d'Eve…Quel beau nom ! Oh ! Tu as aussi un colis de… Je ne sais pas qui…Ca devrait être écrit…

Merci.

Marie monta dans sa chambre à toutes vitesses pour que Catherine n'ait l'idée de déchirer ses lettres. Elle l'entendit demander :

Et moi, j'ai du courrier ?

Non, pas aujourd'hui.

Marie regarda la lettre de Adèle. Il y avait écrit dessus :

_Chère Marie_

_Je suis désolée de t'apprendre ça mais mon père est muté à Lyon. Je pars demain soir._

Il y avait accompagné de ce petit mot une photo montrant Adèle et elle ensemble au collège. Adèle était sa meilleure amie depuis son entrée au collège et une larme furtive s'échappa de ses paupières. Je garderais cette photo avec moi partout où j'irais et je lui écrirais. Elle m'a laissé sa nouvelle adresse, pensa Marie. Elle mit sa lettre dans une valise où elle gardait toutes ses affaires –elle n'avait pas d'armoires. Elle déplia la lettre de Joschua, un ami de très longue date.

_Salut, Marie !_

_Comment ça va ? En Bretagne depuis que j'y suis, c'est le bonheur. Ca te dirais de venir une fois ? Tu me manques !_

_Joschua, ton pote._

Enfin, elle déplia celle d'Eve, une amie oubliée.

_Je t'invite à mon anniversaire le 18/7de 12 h30 à 19h. Eve Adam._

Marie ne savait même plus quand elle l'avait connu mais elle ne se rappelait plus d'elle ni d'où elle habitait. Elle prit alors la lettre écrite à l'encre verte. Il y avait écrit :

_Chère Mlle Potter_

_Vous voudrez bien prendre note que la nouvelle année commencera le 1er septembre. Vous serez en quatrième année. Pour vous rattraper veuillez demander conseil à votre frère, Harry Potter. Le Poudlard Express partira de la gare de King's Cross, quai n° 9 ¾ à onze heures précises._

_Lors de certains week-ends, les élèves de quatrième année auront la possibilité de visiter le village de Pré-au-Lard. A cet effet, vous voudrez bien faire signer par un parent ou toute autre personne responsable l'autorisation de sortie ci-jointe._

_Vous trouverez également sous ce pli la liste des livres qui vous seront nécessaires au cours de l'année scolaire._

_Si vous désirez écrire à votre frère vous trouverez son adresse. Vous êtes une sorcière._

_Avec mes meilleurs sentiments,_

_Professeur M. McGonagall, Directrice-adjointe._

Marie n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant, elle se trouvait une chose à laquelle elle n'aurait jamais pensé…Est ce qu'il me ressemblera ? J'ai hâte de le rencontrer ! Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur le colis qu'elle avait ignoré jusque là. Elle l'ouvrit. Elle découvrit alors une autorisation de sortie pour aller à Pré-au-Lard, deux bourses et une lettre. Elle prit d'abord la lettre.

Marie Potter, Je me présente : Sirius Black. Je suis ton parrain et Harry est ton frère. En temps que parrain, je me vois responsable de toi et je te donne donc une autorisation. On se verra peut-être des fois à Pré-au-Lard. Je te croyais morte mais je suis heureux que tu sois vivante. Ton frère habite chez des moldus complètement fous. Tu peux lui écrire une lettre mais fais attention… S'il te plaît, écrit moi… 

Marie n'en croyait rien. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un parrain. Je vais comme même leur écrire… Elle prit alors un bic à encre et commença à écrire.

Harry.

Je suis ta sœur et je ne le savais pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ca paraît louche, mais bon. Je m'appelle Marie Potter et bon… A ce qu'il paraît aussi, il faut que j'achète un hibou. Mais où vais-je trouver ça ? Il y a aussi un parrain du nom de Sirius Black … Ca ne serait pas le criminel qui s'est échappé d'une prison il y a un an ? As-tu un hibou ? Si oui, puis-je voir à quoi il ressemble ?

Marie Potter.

Le lendemain, à trois kilomètres de là, Harry Potter se réveilla. Oncle Vernon le réveilla par une dispute avec son fils Dudley et sa femme Tante Pétunia. Comme d'habitude, c'est une dispute en rapport à la nourriture mais Harry n'en avait rien à faire et il alla voir le courrier Moldu. Quel que fut sa surprise quand il découvrit qu'une lettre lui était adressée !

Harry ! Viens manger, dit Oncle Vernon.

Je n'ai pas faim, répondit Harry.

Montes dans ta chambre, cria la tante Pétunia !

Harry rentra en vitesse dans sa chambre. Il ouvra alors la lettre …Il la lut et sauta de joie…Il vit alors des hiboux revenir et il fut heureux de voir Coquecigrue, Hedwige et un hibou de l'école. Coquecigrue apportait une lettre de Ronald Weasley, son meilleur ami. Hedwige apportait une lettre d'Hermione, une très grande amie. Il ne les lut pas tout de suite car il avait besoin d'Hedwige…

Marie, tu es bien ma sœur…

Je suis à Poudlard depuis quatre ans… C'est une école de sorcellerie…Ca te dirais de venir une fois ? Chez moi, il suffit que je dise que je dois écrire une lettre à mon parrain pour qu'il me donne tout oncle Vernon…Si tu pouvais venir ça serait super… Et je t'envoie mon hibou, plutôt ma chouette tout de suite.

Harry, ton frère.

Harry dit à Hedwige :

Bientôt, on ne sera plus seul !

Elle lui répondit d'un hululement digne.

Pourrais-tu trouver Marie Potter ?

Elle hocha la tête. Harry était loin d'être laid. Il ressemblait énormément à sa sœur cheveux noirs et les yeux verts…Il était loin de se douter que sa sœur soit très belle et ferait plus d'un fou d'amour sur son passage…

Même lui aurait du mal à résister ! Il vit alors Coquecigrue qui était encore là et que l'autre oiseau n'était plus là, ayant laissé le courrier de Harry, il était parti. Il regarda alors les lettres et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas lu les lettres de ses amis…

Quelques heures plus tard, Marie, accoudée à sa fenêtre patientait. Elle avait reçu la lettre de la chouette. Elle était descendue en bas et avait demandé à sa mère si elle pouvait aller chez son frère …Sa mère avait accepté sans réfléchir et elle partirait le lendemain. Elle se demandait si son frère avait un balai –elle n'en avait jamais vu- et si elle pouvait l'essayer. Elle avait un tas de questions à lui poser et quand il lui avait affirmé que son parrain était prétendu criminel dangereux elle n'y avait pas fait attention. Marie prit son baladeur et caressa la chouette que son frère lui avait proposé qu'elle la garde.

Hedwige ? Voyant que la chouette levait la tête elle dit : Harry a énormément d'amis ?

La chouette comme pour lui répondre baissa la tête et la releva ?

Crois-tu qu'ils m'accepteront ?

Hedwige poussa un hululement digne comme à son habitude. Marie sortit un livre et commença à lire. Elle trouvait ça trop ennuyeux et elle prit un vieux livre qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué jusque là car elle avait énormément de livres disposés sur des étagères. Sa sœur, s'était débarrassé de tous ses livres : lire était trop dur pour elle. Comment vais-je emporter mes livres ? Oh ! remarque : il doit y avoir une bibliothèque là-bas !

Deux jours plus tard, Marie se trouvait devant la maison de son frère qu'elle voulait tant rencontrer. Elle sonna. On vint bientôt lui ouvrir.

Bonjour, je viens pour Harry !

Harry ? Il n'y a pas de Harry, ici ! Ne revenez jamais, partez ! Je n'accepte pas des intrus sous mon toit !

Marie siffla alors et elle vit un garçon montrer son nez à la fenêtre.

Harry ?

Marie ?

Vous vous connaissez ?

Oncle Vernon, je te présente ta nièce …

Ma nièce ? Que racontes-tu mon enfant ! Tu n'as pas de sœur !

Excusez-moi, mais j'aimerais bien rentrer…

Tu vas aussi dans cette école de fous ?

Je ne vous permets pas de dire que mes parents étaient fous !

Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

Non, mais vous l'avez insinué.

Euh rentres, avant que quelqu'un te voie !

Marie, tu viens, je vais te faire une place dans ma chambre !

Harry !

Oui, Oncle Vernon ?

Tu dormiras dans le placard sous l'escalier pendant son séjour.

Quoi, dit Marie, plus rapide que son frère ? Maintenant que je retrouve mon frère, on veut me l'enlever ?

Viens, Marie, on va ranger tes affaires.

Plus tard, dans la chambre de Harry :

Ce n'est pas un palace, mais bon, dit Harry…

J'avoue que ma chambre fait deux fois la tienne, si ce n'est pas trois…

Soudain, on frappa à la porte.

Qui est-ce, dit Harry ?

Pétunia ! Je viens voir si Marie à besoin de quelque chose.

J'ai effectivement besoin que vous me laissiez tranquille avec mon frère un mois !

Bien, à vos ordres…

Harry était figé. Il prit une plume et commença à écrire à son ami Ron. Il lui écrit n'importequoi et Marie dut l'arracher de la chaise pour lui dire :

On doit partir ! Sur le « Chemin de Traverse » , comme toi tu dis…

Oui, on y retrouvera Ron et Hermione…

Qui sont ces deux là ?

Mes meilleurs amis…Tu es déjà montée sur un balai volant ?

Harry vit une lueur passer dans les yeux de Marie. Elle avait les mêmes ADN que son frère et devait très bien voler. Harry hésita en sortant son _Eclair de Feu_ qui était un très bon balai. Le balai fonça droit sur Marie qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce et qui vit avec stupeur que le balai s'arrêta soudain.

Marie, il te faut un _Eclair de Feu_…

Excuses moi ?

Tu dois aussi avoir énormément d'argent.

De l'argent, où ?

A Gringotts. La plus grande banque des sorciers du monde entier…

Quand, où et comment on va y aller ?

Ce soir, ici et grâce à la nouvelle voiture des Weasley…

Ils viennent nous chercher en voiture ?

En volant…

Comment peut-on voler en voiture ?

Tu verras bien. Ecoutes ça :

Cher Harry. Je viens te chercher ce soir avec les parents. On prend aussi ta sœur ! 

_Ron, ton ami…_

Ah ! O.K.

En attendant, tu n'as pas d'autres affaires ?

Non, c'est toute ma fortune…

Je pense que tu as autant que moi dans ta chambre forte…

J'ai une idée !

La quelle ?

Tu as beaucoup d'argent dans ta chambre forte ?

Oui, oui, bien sûr !

Dans ce cas, on prendra mon argent pour nos dépenses, et le tient pour les fournitures !

Ah ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord…

Le soleil se couche, regardes !

Wouaw ! C'est beau…

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils virent apparaître devant eux une voiture rouge qui atterrit comme sur des coussinets…

Oh ! La vache !

Ce n'est rien …

Harry, cria une forme qui était sortie de la voiture !Comment vas-tu ?

Bien ! Je descends !

Je prends ta valise…

O.K., Marie.

Ils descendirent les escaliers à toute vitesse et ils dirent qu'ils sortaient dix minutes… Bien sur, les Dursley n'avaient pas vu les valises que portait Marie avec elle … Ils montèrent dans la voiture et Marie vit que tous les garçons et filles avaient les cheveux roux et elle ne put s'empêcher de poser des questions pendant tout le voyage :

Comment tu t'appelles ?

Ron.

Ah ! Tu habites où ?

Loutry Ste Chaspoule.

Tu aimes bien ta maison ?

Oui.

Cela ne dérange personne si j'écoute de la musique sur mon baladeur ?

Que veut elle dire, Harry ?

Elle ne veut rien dire…Vas-y, tu peux.

C'est Sum 41, tu veux écouter ?

Il lui fit non de la tête.

C'est quoi comme chose, Sum 41, demanda Ron ?

C'est comme les scies musicales…

Ah… Je peux écouter ?

Bien sûr !

On arrive au Terrier, les enfants, dit l'homme qui semblait être le père des rouquins.


	2. Deuxieme chapitre

Voilà voilà je le mets même si j'ai pas de fan... sniff sniff

Chapitre 2 : le Terrier et le Chemin de Traverse

Marie laissa échapper une exclamation de ravissement devant la maison des Weasley. Harry, quant à lui, eu une expression amusée devant la tête de sa sœur …Marie se disait : n'essaie pas de faire bonne impression devant eux, ils pourraient te trouver gourde…C'est alors qu'elle vit un chat passer devant elle et vit bientôt une jeune fille se rapprocher d'elle.

Tu dois être Marie, non ?

Oui, c'est ça.

Je vais te montrer ta chambre, tu dormiras avec moi et la sœur de Ron, elle a ton âge, vous devriez donc bien vous entendre. Au fait, je suis Hermione, dit-elle en couronnant ça par un grand sourire ce qui fit en Marie germer une idée…

J'arrive tout de suite.

Sans prévenir, elle courra vers la mère de Ron. Elle avait deviné qui c'était croyaient tous les gens présents. Mais non, elle était médium. C'était très rare les réels voyants et elle en était une. Le professeur de divination à Poudlard aurait bien des surprises au cours de l'année… Revenons au présent. Marie sortit de sa poche une boîte et commença à parler à la mère de Ron. Ensuite, elle monta dans sa chambre et redescendit. Elle fut bientôt accueillie par celle-ci qui commença à parler :

Salut ! Je m'appelle Ginny… Je voulais te demander pourquoi ton prénom n'est mentionné nul part ?

Je n'en sais rien. Je ne connaissais pas mon frère jusqu'à… Il y a maintenant un mois … Il m'a beaucoup parlé de cette maison. Il ne m'avait pas dit combien elle était passionnante.

Tu n'as encore jamais rien vu de magique ?

A part la voiture volante et la baguette de Harry ? Non…

Tu n'as jamais vu l'homme qui a tué tes parents ?

Je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle…

Je ne sais pas si je dois le dire. Il s'appelle Vol… vol… Voldemort… tout de suite après ça, elle devint écarlate …

C'était un sorcier…Et dire que mes parents pensaient qu'ils étaient morts dans un incendie…

Soudain, elle se transforma en licorne brune. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait et Ginny prit peur et dévala les escaliers. Elle remonta bientôt suivie de toute la famille Weasley, de Harry et de Hermione… Elle se retransforma en Marie et se dit : Oh, bon dieu, pourquoi moi ! Pourquoi suis-je si anormale ?

Marie, demanda le père des Weasley, ne serais tu pas par hasard Marie Clam, comme tu es sensée être enregistrée dans les fiches civiles Moldues ?

Euh ! Si…

Tu es une Animagus ! Depuis ta naissance ! Tes parents savaient donc que tu irais un jour dans une famille Moldue et c'est pour ça que tu es inscrite dans la liste des Animagus déclarés…Avec ton nom Moldu…

M. Weasley, je n'ai quasiment rien compris… qu'est-ce que c'est un Animagus ?

C'est un sorcier qui peut se transformer en un animal… un Animagia, c'est un Animagus qui peut se transformer en n'importe quel animal…Mais tu ne peux être que Animagus.

Marie, tu viens, on va dans la forêt sur le mont, là-bas !

O.K.

Harry, tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte de ce qui se passe !

Si, tout à fait : elle a hérité d'un des nombreux dons de Cornedrue… Ron, tu viens ?

Ouais, j'arrive.

Ron, je viens aussi.

Moi aussi.

Nous deux aussi.

Marie, je voudrais encore te voir en licorne… Quand nous serons là-bas, tu pourras te retransformer ?

Ouais, si tu veux…

Plus tard, ils étaient tous disposés devant Marie, attendant que celle-ci se transforme : ce qu'ils n'eurent plus longtemps à faire… Marie se transforma en licorne et cette fois, Ginny ne se sauva pas : elle se rapprocha doucement de Marie et commença à la caresser… Elle se transforma de nouveau en humaine et dit :

Harry, je dois apprendre énormément, tu le sais…

Harry éclata de rire et fut très imité par Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Ginny et Percy. Ron les comprenait, ils avaient décelé l'amour qu'il portait à Marie, ce qu'il ne pensait pas qu'un jour il se pourrait qu'elle l'aime. ; Mais (Il y a toujours un mais.) ! Bon, quittons cette catégorie un peu lourde et prenons la suite de l'histoire.

Plus tard, Marie rentrait aux côtés d'Hermione et Ginny. Elle s'avança vers Mme Weasley et commença à parler très vite. Pendant ce temps, Harry, Ron et les jumeaux montèrent au grenier. Harry ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Ron envers lui et se disait que cela passerait … Vint le jour où ils durent aller sur le chemin de Traverse. Le chemin de Traverse regorgeait de magasins et Marie se demandait comment les sorciers arrivaient à cacher ce monument magnifique. Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'animalerie, Marie vit un hibou brun. Il y avait un panneau en dessous. _Hibou Pleureur parleur (il n'a jamais parlé)_ était écrit grossièrement et Marie rentra dans l'animalerie…

Bonjour, je veux un hibou.

Oh ! Bonjour, mademoiselle Potter, que vous ferais plaisir ?

D'où connaissez-vous mon nom ?

Peut importe. Je vois en vous une grande dignité… Il vous faut un grand spécimen…

Marie écoutait sans rien dire.

Oui, oui… Peut-être un hibou duc ? Ou une chouette effraie ?

Pourrez-vous trouver ce qu'il me faut ?

Mais oui, je vois en vous que vous êtes aimée de vos amis et que vous aimez aussi en retour… mais quand le verrez-vous ?

Je ne comprends pas, dit Marie, un peu sur la défensive…

Mhmh ! Vous voulez sûrement un croisé ?

Peut-être…

Une moitié aigle, c'est la dignité suprême un aigle et moitié hibou…

Non. C'est normal, un hibou-aigle… un hibou-aigle-perroquet, vous avez ?

Oui, bien sûr, mais je ne suis pas sûr que… Il a la taille d'un aigle, l'apparence d'un hibou et une capacité de parler…

Je prends… C'est celui de la vitrine ?

Oui…

Je prends, dit Marie très fort. Combien ?

Un Gallion…

Marie régla et sortit et vit bientôt que le monde s'activait autours d'elle. Elle devait rejoindre la famille Weasley. Soudain, une main la saisit à la taille. Marie se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec un garçon aux cheveux blonds et une robe de sorcier noire.

Je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard ? D'où sors-tu ?

Moi ? Ne serais-tu pas par hasard Malefoy ? Drago Malefoy ?

Si, et toujours prêt à servir les gentes dames.

Marie éclata de rire et vit le hibou-aigle-perroquet foncer à côté d'elle… Le hibou se fit plus important et le garçon s'en alla à toutes vitesses.

Où étais-tu, Marie, demanda Harry ?

Regardes ce hibou ! Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Dafred, répondit la bête.

C'est un hibou géant parleur, dit Ron, ébahi !

Mais non, c'est un croisement…

Ah ! dit Ron ahuri …

Euh… Je vais à la boutique Ollivander, il faut que je trouve une baguette.

Je te parie qu'elle sera en poil de licorne !

T'es marrant, toi.

On y va, les Potter, dit Ron ?

Ouais.

Marie alla dans la boutique de Ollivander et vit une multitude de baguettes. Harry se rappelait comme si c'était hier le jour où il avait reçut sa baguette. Hermione tapota le bras de Marie et lui montra d'un signe de tête un homme assez vieux.

Je n'arrive pas à voir votre nom, mademoiselle …

Comment peut-on voir le nom d'une personne, demanda Marie ?

Je suis un sorcier de très haut niveau et dès que je vois une personne, je découvre son nom…

Cela ne marche pas tous les jours, dit Marie, un large sourire aux lèvres !

Bien. Il est l'heure pour vous de trouver une baguette… Attendez un instant…

Marie ne bougea pas. Le vieux revint soudainement vers elle et lui montra une boîte de baguette.

Cette baguette est en bois de houx, 27 cm, un poil de crinière de licorne, une plume de phœnix et un cheveu de vélane… Baguette très complète, je crois…

Mais monsieur, intervint Harry, on n'a jamais vu une telle baguette !

C'est la seule et unique, mais je crois que votre … amie a été désignée pour l'avoir… M. Potter, elle a un pouvoir immense… Elle a un pouvoir sur les licornes, sa beauté en séduira bien plus qu'un et la plume de phœnix, je crois que c'est une tradition dans votre famille…

Euh… Bien sûr…

Les gars, vous venez ?

Ouep.

Plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans les étages et Harry apprenait à Marie des sorts qu'on pouvait jeter (genre _Réparo_) et Ron parlait à sa sœur. Marie s'énerva et Harry dit :

Pourquoi tu t'énerve aussi facilement ?

Je pense à un garçon que j'ai vu tout à l'heure…Il a essayé de me séduire mais, j'ai eu un pressentiment… J'ai vu que c'était un fils d'adepte de la magie noire…

…

D'après la tête que tu fais, tu dois savoir de qui je parle…

Drago Malefoy en pincerait donc pour ma sœur…. Je ne comprends pas…

Moi non plus… Heureusement que Dafred était là…

Il faut que tu fasses attention… Il est capable de tout quand il n'obtient pas ce qu'il désire… D'un autre côté, je le comprends …

Quand va-t-on à Poudlard ?

Demain même. Au fait, je ne t'ai pas encore souhaité un joyeux anniversaire !

Oh ! Ce n'est rien !

Viens avec moi !

Oki…

Plus tard, il lui montra un magasin rempli de balai. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur et Harry adressa quelques mots au vendeur qui sortit pour revenir avec un long paquet sous le bras et Harry régla la facture. Marie ne laissait pas sa curiosité prendre le dessus mais son attente fut bientôt récompensée…Harry sortit de sa chambre et alla dans celle de Marie. Il lui tendit le paquet et elle fût plus que surprise en voyant un…

Un _Eclair de feu _!

Et oui !

C'est trop sympa !

Oh, ce n 'est rien !

Tu veux vraiment nous faire manquer d'argent ?

Mais non, pas du tout ! On a une bonne centaine de galions et de mornilles !

D'accord, mais calmes toi ! Ne viens pas quémander de l'argent !

THE END OF THE SECOND CHAPTER

Die End der Zweiten Kapitel

La fin du deuxieme chapitreuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh


End file.
